A Night to Remember
by xnalu
Summary: The crew arrive to a luxurious isle, Eternité and decide to attend a formal event, but something unexpected occurs. Nami gains a better understanding of herself and Luffy. LuNa, with bits of RoZo.
1. Introduction

To start off, if you aren't caught up past Enies Lobby arc, you'll be spoiliered with a bounty amount, ships, and members. It doesn't really focus on those, but it's just a warning so you don't hate me later on. xD

Well, basically this was inspired by a Nami/Luffy AMV I created recently; and I felt I needed to keep in touch with my writing skills.  
This story is meant to be part **Romance**, **Humor**, and slightly **Dramatic**.  
I'm keeping them all in character for the most part, so cheers on that.  
Oh, and expect some fluff later on. -wink-

* * *

**A Night to Remember**  
Chapter 1: Introduction.

* * *

The lively seagulls chirped and flew in the cloudless sky; while the sun illuminated the azure sea, making it sparkle. A slender girl stepped to the railing of a large pirate ship, closing her eyes to the resonance of crashing waves and inhaling the fresh, salty sea's scent. She was 18; not quite a woman nor a child, and her shoulder length hair was splashed with a bright, ginger color. At the moment, she was wearing denim shorts and a white halter, exposing her indigo tattoo silhouetting a tangerine and a pin wheel, sported on her left arm. If you looked closely however, you could manage to make out a large, but faint scar of a painful memory's past. She slowly opened her eyes, raising a hand to block the bright sun from blinding her. Taking the place as a navigator on the ship, she looked down at the log pose with a confident smile etched on her face. 

"Right on course!" She muttered to herself.  
"Na-mi!" Someone called her name, bouncing suddenly on the railing a few feet away, startling her.  
"Don't do that!" She snapped at the captain, her hand on her chest to settle her heart.

Monkey D. Luffy was a unique, energetic and cheerful person for the most part; but when the time called for it, he was anything but. It was that side that was serious, fierce, and caring. He often wore a crimson, loose vest and sported a straw hat, which was his most identifying feature. The 17-year-old's raven, medium length hair was always messy, and his smile was carefree and uplifting. His build was best described as wiry: slim, but muscular, and extremely strong. The strangest thing about him of course, is the rubber body, caused by consuming a devil fruit. Bouncing to places and alarming his navigator was apparently one of the things that worked to his advantage.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He grinned, chuckling. "How long till the next island?"  
She took a minute to collect her thoughts, eyeing him. "I'm approximating about 3 hours."   
"Really? That's great!" He pumped his fist in the air, smiling so wide that she thought his face would split in two. He bounded off to tell the others. She was about shut her eyes again when the wafting aroma of food triggered her hunger. Looking at the position of the sun, she figured that it was around lunch time anyway, heading off after Luffy.

Nami was happy with the new and bigger ship, Thousand Sunny. The kitchen wasn't as crowded anymore, lessening the chaos that occurred between the members. Entering and glancing around the room, she spotted the 19-year-old muscular, green haired swordsman, polishing one of his three swords on the couch; pushed to the far corner. The three gold earrings on Zoro's right ear jangled with every movement of his head, examining the shiny, flawless metal.  
Sitting on the other side of the couch was their archeologist, Robin; aged 28. She acted far beyond her years, mature and kind with a vast knowledge of history and culture. Her shiny, jet black hair reached past her shoulders in contrast to her cerulean blue eyes. She was currently reading, looking up once in a while to smile, amused.  
Creating the delicious smell was their lean cook, Sanji. He loved women just as much as he loved to please them, but acted like a fine gentleman; who was generally dressed in a suit. His blonde hair always covered his left eye, while the other came with an eccentric, curly eyebrow. Even while cooking, he was never spotted without a smoldering cigarette present. He was the same age as the swordsman, though they frequently got in silly quarrels.

At the dining table was naïve Chopper at the age of 15, the transforming (thanks to a devil fruit), blue nosed, reindeer doctor, and 17 year-old Usopp, the curly haired, long nosed sharpshooter; goofing off and making faces at each other while Luffy watched them, howling with laughter. Nami assumed Franky was somewhere else on the ship, working on the boat. He was a macho, 35-year-old blue haired cyborg, who could do many things from blowing fire to shooting bullets from his fingers; and out of all the things, he used Cola as fuel. He was often seen in Speedos, with a loosely hanging Hawaiian shirt.  
Sanji glanced up from a pan, sensing Nami's presence. "Nami-swan!! Would you like to try this soup??" The adoration in his voice made her want to snicker, but she walked over and tried it anyhow.  
As expected, it was appetizing. "Mmm! Tastes great, Sanji-kun." She smiled.  
"Ah, I'm delighted!" He exclaimed, before darting off to Robin, spoon of soup in hand. "Robin-chwaaan…"  
His voice trailed off in her mind as she turned her attention to the shouts and laughter. Usopp was stretching Chopper's cheeks outward, then continued on to stuffing his cheeks with nuts; giving him the appearance of a chipmunk. Franky suddenly came in through the door, creating a rowdy entrance by hysterically laughing and pointing at Chopper. The victim tried to join in, but his attempt was in vain as a nut dropped from his mouth. Even Nami had to place a hand on her mouth to stifle her giggle, just at how adorable he looked. She stopped shortly, noticing that Luffy was missing. Thinking that this was rather unusual, she casually strolled outside.  
He was not hard to find, sitting on the railing at the head of the boat. She decided that she would repay him back, a mischievous smile curling on her lips. She snuck up to him as quietly as she could; closer, closer, then…

"BOO!"  
"AHHHH!" Nami shrieked, landing with a _thud_ on the floor, her hair standing on end. For a moment, she sat dumbfounded as much as she was frightened.  
Apparently, just when she was about to scare him, he turned around abruptly and yelled that cursed word instead of her doing it. _Well, that plan backfired, _Nami thought as she felt her heart pounding like a sledgehammer. She heard that laugh again, the impish laugh of a child whose prank had just worked.  
"Nice try, Nami. I don't have a 300 million bounty head for no reason, eh?"  
She helped herself back up, legs wobbly, while pouting. "What are you doing out here, anyway? It's before lunch and you seemed to be having a great time with the others," Her thoughts trailed back to the image of chipmunk Chopper.  
"Dunno. Just felt like thinking, I guess." He gazed out to the sea thoughtfully.  
"Really! That's new."  
"Hey! That hurts." He glanced back at her with mock offended eyes.  
"What were you thinking about then?" She twirled a piece of her hair absentmindedly while the rest blew in the wind.  
He paused for a moment, his messy black hair swaying along in the same rhythm as hers. "A bunch of things; nothing, really."  
She studied his face, which was concentrated and serious. But it was only fleeting, and it altered into one of his wide grins. "I'm starved! Lunch is probably ready," he hopped off the railing and disappeared into the kitchen for the second time that morning.  
She watched him go, listening to each patter of his step; a wondering expression left on her face. Now, Luffy wasn't one of those people you'd see and say, "Wow, he's so mysterious;" but really, how much did Nami know about him? She knew hardly anything of his past, and little of what he was honestly thinking about. Well, naught besides meat, adventures and nakama. Before she let her head cloud with too many thoughts, she headed towards the cheery and warm atmosphere of the kitchen.

* * *

Bah, I'd forgotten that Fanfiction isn't compatible with indentations. Hopefully it didn't screw anything up.  
So what do you think? I know there wasn't much interaction, but it's still the intro chapter, so... ;)  
It gets better.

If I get enough reviews, I'll be more motivated to continue posting it up here. Don't worry, I'll finish it though.


	2. Eternité Isle

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They cheer me up quite a bit.Oh, and apparently a change in plans. This bright idea hit me last night, so this story is now forming into **Action/Romance/Humor**.  
Plus a way to incorporate angst. I'm pretty mean with my characters.

(But there's always a happy ending.) 

* * *

**_A Night to Remember_**  
Chapter 2: Eternité Isle

* * *

"Zoro! Hurry up and lower the anchor!" Nami shouted from the lower deck. Her hands were resting on her hips, while she tapped her feet impatiently.  
"I'm working on it! Jeez, stop ordering me around…" As asked of, he threw it over the deck, creating a great splash and soaking everyone but him and Robin, whom was also on the upper deck.  
"You shitty swordsman! Watch what the hell you're doing!" The cook was the one who endured most of the effect. His hair dripped steadily, cigarette no longer burning.  
"I just did what she told me to, Curly!" Zoro snickered, hopping down; Robin chuckling and following after. Luffy just laughed, while Franky blew fire at Usopp at a futile attempt to dry him off.  
"Gahh! Stopitstopitstopit!!! I'd rather be wet than burned to a crisp!" He scurried away, Chopper joining him soon after. Nami just sighed, head in hand; but panicked when she looked down. Being soaked in a white halter was _not_ a good combination. She was about to dart off but turned bright red to catch Sanji ogling. It didn't help when Luffy followed his gaze, curious. Fists clenched, she ran to her room, changed into a darker tank top, and smacked Sanji upside the head.  
"Let's GO," she exclaimed, still hot with exasperation and leaving him embedded in the deck. 

The island was pleasant and elegant, much like Paris. The streets were lined with numerous different shops, and the town was filled with people and delicate smells. Fine, cheery music played from city corners, and the ground was lined with different, large stones. Being a fall island, the temperature was almost perfect, getting chilly at times. The crew took their surroundings in, amazed at the sight. Though after a while, Usopp suggested that someone guard the ship. Chopper volunteered- due to all the smells becoming overwhelming for him. Robin suddenly stated that the name was Eternité Isle, and it would take a week for the log pose to set. She figured this out due to her devil fruit powers as well: the ability to duplicate body parts. She simply eavesdropped from inside a store and heard someone discussing about it with the waiter.  
"Well, that's great. We can relax here for a while then," Usopp cheered. The others agreed, babbling on about how nice the city was.  
"Now this is my type of city. Ah, the ingredients, the smells! And foremost, the beautiful women!!" Sanji clucked.  
"It's gorgeous," Robin added, Nami nodding her head in accordance.  
Franky simply looked around along with Zoro; and Luffy was just smiling, wondering if Shanks ever came to towns like this.

A flamboyant poster suddenly caught Nami's eye. She sauntered over to it, curious.  
_'Une Nuit Pour se Rappeler'_ it said. Underneath it translated: "_A night to remember."_  
Nami read the rest as the crew gathered around it. She smacked her hands together in excitement. "A ball!"  
"Sounds lovely," Robin smiled. Luffy, Franky and Zoro exchanged glances; while Sanji grinned, lighting another cigarette. Usopp stroked his chin, a look of consideration on his face.  
"And it's tomorrow night! We should attend," Nami continued. "I've always wanted to go to one."  
"A ball? The kind you kick around?" Luffy inquired.  
"No, you idiot," Usopp corrected him. "A ball is a party event where people get dressed up and dance. I've never been to one either, though."  
Zoro grumbled, wondering why they would need to attend such a thing. Franky just shrugged, "Eh, maybe."  
"Captain?" Robin questioned his decision.  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure what it is, but sure! We have time to waste anyway."  
Nami beamed. She turned to Luffy wanting to thank him, but a thought stopped her. She tried to picture him in a tux…But it proved impossible.  
Luffy apparently noticed Nami staring at him with an intense expression. "What? What's wrong with me? Nami?"   
She snapped out of it, shaking her head. "Nothing. Ah…but think of all the rich people there! Surely they'll be carrying their wallets with them…"  
"Oi oi oi oi..." The group scolded in unison.  
"Nami-swaaaan! Oh, may escort you to the dance-"  
"Nope! Not necessary!" Nami interrupted; causing the cook to be huddled in a corner, depressed. "So anyway, we need to rent tuxes and dresses. Try to rent the cheap ones that still look decent." She fished for her bag of money and handed out some berries (sp?) to each. "Oh, you guys still need to buy other things, huh…" She regretfully gave out more. "Well, everyone can go buy what they need; we'll meet up in 3 hours, in the town square. Oh, and someone needs to trade places with Chopper when they're done, so he can go buy medicine." Everyone nodded; some enthusiastic, others indifferent. They scattered off until it was just herself, standing in the central square. Or so she thought. 

"Luffy?" She turned around to find him perplexed, eyebrows knotted. "What's wrong?"  
"What's a tux?"  
"It's short for tuxedo."  
"Oh! I see. So I need to rent a tuxedo." He dropped a fist into an open palm, a gesture of understanding.  
"Yep," Nami nodded, about to walk off.  
"Are they tasty?" Luffy inquired.  
She smacked her forehead, sighing.

* * *

Eek for horribly short chapters. And boring ones. It's the shortest one out of all of them, I assure you.  
Sorry, this was the only place I could stop. It's always the fisrt and second chapters that are the most boring for me, so hang in there. x-x 

And just a note,** I usually update after about 10 reviews, so the faster you review the faster the chapter is up. **Blame my motivation. -.-**  
**(Plus, it just makes my day a shade brighter.) ;)


	3. Impulse

If you have any certain comments or questions, feel free to ask. I'll be answering at the beginning of each chapter.

Shijiro - I know...I hate how dull the first few chapters are. I'm aching to post the exciting, action filled ones. Glad I'm giving you ideas.  
T.O.B - Well, Robin x Zoro are going to be moving at a faster pace than the main couple, but it'll only be told through the other's point of view.  
Matt - Beli, got it. Thanks! And oh, I don't know. I've been into French things these days, and I thought it'd be interesting to put the Straw hats in a fancy place.  
To everyone else, thanks a bunch!

* * *

_** A Night to Remember**_  
Chapter 3: Impulse

* * *

Muttering, Nami dragged Luffy into a fancy clothing store. Walking up to the large counter, she asked, "Where are your formal clothes?"  
The middle aged, stout woman looked up from a magazine, putting it down. "Ah, are you two attending ze ball tsomorrow nihgt?"  
Nami nodded, glancing at the magazine cover, which had a beautiful woman's face plastered on: perfect blonde hair with green eyes, a flawless complexion. She was almost envious of her.  
"It'z ovar in ze back, to your left."  
"Thank you," Nami subconsciously noted her accent.  
"Oui," she replied happily. 

"That lady talked kinda weird," Luffy observed as they walked off.  
"It's not _weird_, Luffy, it's just different," Nami corrected him.  
"How did she know we were going to the thing? Maybe she's a mystery woman."  
"Luffy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."

"This," Nami picked up a tux from the rack, "is a tuxedo.""It looks like Sanji's clothes," Luffy compared.  
"But fancier. You wear this to the ball. Well…" She put it back. "Actually, choose one that you like out of these. And remember the price," she stressed the last sentence.  
"Uh. Okay…" Luffy glanced at the endless sea of black and white, picking through them. "What are you wearing?"  
"A dress, which is over there," She pointed to the next aisle. There was hint of irritation in her voice, as this was already obvious to her. "So I'll be there if you need anything or have questions."  
Luffy flickered his gaze from the dresses to her and nodded.  
Walking away, she still wondered how he would look in formal clothes. It was a strange idea, but the selection of dresses broke her thought. Delighted, she had a difficult time choosing. _The black strapless? Or the silver gown? Hmm…_  
She finally picked a few to bring to the dressing rooms. Upon passing the male formal section, she caught Luffy zoning out. _Did he already pick one?_ She wondered, stopping. Noticing her, he snapped back to reality. He startled her by bounding up, looking at what she chose. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand brusquely and started to lead her somewhere.  
"What-" She looked down at their hands. "Luffy-"  
They soon came to a mirror, and Luffy took a dress from one of the three; holding it up to her. "I like this one on you," he smiled, content with his choice.  
Her cheeks colored slightly, confused. What the heck was he talking about? "O- Oh. Yeah, I guess…Wait, how would you know?" She huffed.  
"Dunno. Just saw it and thought it would look good on you." She cautiously glanced at his face, and noticed a calm, indifferent expression painted on it. She unwillingly focused on a piece of hair that curled just above his eye.  
"Fine, I'll try it on." She hurried off to the dressing rooms before saying anything else.  
Banging into a stall, she hung up the gowns and slowly slid to the floor, leaning against the pallid door. What was wrong with him? More like what was wrong with _her?__He just- oh, forget it._ He was just Luffy; he didn't know better. Nami forced herself to focus on everything else, trying on the other two dresses. After much fumbling, she discovered that neither of them really suited her. Sighing, she looked at _that_ one. Slowly, she slid it on, feeling the soft texture of the cloth; not looking at the mirror till she was done. She opened her eyes, taken aback.  
It looked _great._ How did he know? It hugged her figure nicely; the dress was a long one, starting with a halter neck. It was deep scarlet, with a tiny red rose on resting her hip. Detailed sparkles descended from her right ending down to her left, spreading out. She gasped a little, looking at the person staring back at her. _I have to get this,_ she decided impulsively. Carefully stepping out of it, she hung up the other two dresses, and strolled out of the dressing rooms; preparing herself.  
"So you're getting that one?" A voice called from behind her. How many times was he going to scare her today? For Christ's sake…  
Whipping around, she responded, "Yeah…thanks."  
He grinned, joyful. "Good."  
She noticed that he was holding a suit, but it didn't look right. "Luffy…Show me that."  
Doing as she asked, he let her see it. "Isn't it cool?"  
It was an off-gray color. "That…that's a business suit, Luffy. Why did you choose that one?" She moaned.  
"What? It stood out…And it was cheaper, like you wanted…"  
A smile started to form on her lips, sympathetic. "Come on, Luffy." She boldly grabbed his hand, ignoring her faster pulse. She couldn't help but note that it was so warm, and slightly calloused. Though more so since that day when he stopped her from hurting herself; all those battles he went through…_It's just Luffy, _she told herself repeatedly.

They came back to the formal section, and she returned the suit back to its rightful place. Looking through them, she spotted one she liked. "I think…" she trailed off, holding it up to him. "This one is good."  
The suit itself was black, but the lining on the edge was crimson, with a white undershirt. Did she like that it contained red because it matched hers? No, no…it was probably because he always wore that red shirt of his…And he chose that dress only because he liked red. Nami battered away voices from the back of her mind.  
He looked at it with examining eyes. Finally, he claimed that he liked it, shrugging. "Thanks! You always know what's best."  
"No problem…" She looked away, pretending to be interested in a sign to avoid his grateful gaze.  
After paying and signing a few papers, they walked out, satisfied. "Well, we still have 2 hours and I don't know what'll happen to that tux if I leave you alone…anything in mind?"  
"Well...I'm kind of hungry." Luffy cast a longing look at a restaurant nearby.  
"We just ate an hour ago!" Nami threw her hands up.  
"So?"  
"Ugh, you're always hungry anyway; glutton..."  
"A what?" Luffy wondered aloud.  
"Never mind. Look, instead of a restaurant, can't we just get some ice cream or something? I'm sure they have good flavors."  
This was agreeable, so they took off in search of a shop. When they located one however, they spotted two familiar figures. Nami stopped Luffy, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back; watching from a distance.  
"You really want to buy me one, Zoro-san?" Robin smiled at the swordsman.  
_Zoro-san? Since when did she…_Nami's thoughts faded out as she kept watching.  
"Why not?? It's not a big deal anyway…You bought too many books and you're running low…it's that simple," he _hmph-_ed.  
"You're so kind." She stepped next to Zoro to observe the flavors.  
"Don't stand so clo…" He muttered, but trailed off midsentence.  
The archeologist glanced back at the swordsman and chuckled.  
Zoro's face could rival the hue of a tomato. "Hurry up!"

"Ha ha! Zoro's blushing!" Luffy laughed.  
"Shh! Not so loud." Though she was shocked herself. Zoro and Robin? Out of all the incompatible people in the world…

After making their selections, they started to leave. "Thank you, Zoro." Robin touched his arm ever so slightly as a sign of gratitude, to which Zoro only grumbled back. Nami couldn't see their expressions, due to their backs being turned."Zor-" Luffy begun to call out, but Nami hastily cupped a hand over his mouth. "Don't call them, idiot! It's their time!" Luffy furrowed his brows, puzzled; but slowly nodding.  
After he was freed, Luffy then ran to the ice cream shop, skimmed the choices, and ordered two cones of tangerine sorbet before Nami had time to object. He brought them back, handing one to her.  
"But- what if I wanted something else!?" Nami tried her best to sound irritated. But really, she knew that's what she would've gotten.  
Luffy just looked at her. "I know what you like, Nami. I haven't been around you for a long time for nothing," to which she internally bat down the flush creeping up her face.  
"Thanks," she murmured. How did he know so much about her? It didn't seem like he cared that much about what she was interested in…Nonetheless, the sorbet was delicious; even nostalgic. It reminded her of the sorbet Bellemere made long ago…  
She looked at Luffy, who was sitting there- bored.   
"You're already done!?" She had only gotten through a couple bites on hers.  
"I'm still hungry…"  
"Idiot." She clouted him on the head, though she always knew it never worked on him.

They continued along; but little did they know, a certain red-nosed clown was spying on them…

* * *

And the plot deepens... (Oh, really?)  
Well, everything has a beginning, so they can't dive into the fluff yet.   
...Not unless they were out of character.Which I do not prefer. (I'm sure readers don't, either.) xD 


	4. A Slight Push in the Right Direction

Alright, some of you wanted more ZoRo. It's only a little, but I won't leave you disappointed. )  
Oh, and the LuNa fluff begins...(In an...odd sense of way. You'll see.)

* * *

_**A Night to Remember**_  
Chapter 4: A slight push in the right direction.

* * *

By the time they all met up in the town square, the sun was sinking, veiling the sky with a tint of magenta orange. The moon was already visible, and the cheery notes across the town were turning into soft, soothing music. Only Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Robin showed up, though. According to Usopp who had gone to the ship once, Franky went back to the ship because of the lack of machinery items in the town, Chopper had gone out to buy necessary herbs, but left once again because of the smells; and Sanji had left town early to prepare dinner with the fresh ingredients. He also added that Chopper was not attending the ball because of how different he was, and Franky was just too uninterested in going."Well, it's better to have people guarding the ship," Robin supposed.  
"I can't imagine tuxedos to fit those two, anyway…" _Or Luffy. _Nami blew an orange bang out of her eyes. "You guys all did rent a tux or dress though, right?" Robin, Zoro, and Usopp all lifted their bagged clothes in proof.  
She nodded, pleased. "We should head back."  
"If Franky and Chopper don't have to go, why do I?" Zoro complained.  
"Too bad, you already rented a suit," Nami retorted. 

As they ambled back, Luffy, Nami and Usopp were in the lead while Zoro and Robin dropped behind, conversing. Usopp leaned in toward Luffy and Nami, whispering, "They're being awfully close today, aren't they?"  
Luffy grinned playfully, "Nami and I saw Zoro buying her ice cream and Robin called him _Zoro-san_. Heh-heh-heh…"  
"Wha- what!?" Usopp exclaimed, but still kept his voice low. "Zoro and Robin!? You think they bought their outfits together to make them match?"  
"Well, Nami and I-" Luffy started, but Nami hurriedly pretended to choke Luffy; followed by, "You ate one of my tangerines, didn't you!? I can smell it on your breath!"  
"But Nami, we did eat tange-" Luffy rubbed his throat as she let him go, but was interrupted shortly.  
"You know how precious those are!? …Oh, I'll forgive you for now."  
She looked at Usopp and shrugged. Both of them stared at her, perplexed, but that was fine. She didn't want Usopp getting any ideas…  
The three of them glanced back, but the two didn't even seem to notice- too involved in their chat. _What on earth were they talking about?  
_Usopp snickered, poking Nami. "You think they did…_stuff_?"  
"PLEASE don't make me imagine that, Usopp. And I doubt it anyway." She shook her head violently.  
"Stuff?" Luffy questioned.  
"Stuff?" two voices behind them wanted to know as well.  
Usopp waved them away, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Dinner was as expected: exquisite and mouth-watering. Broiled escargot, Boudin Blanc, (Which is a French dish composed mostly of sausages and sweet mustard.), Crème Brûlée, and Crème de Framboise; a kind of raspberry liquor.  
"Wow, you really went all out, Sanji; real tasty." Chopper complimented between mouthfuls.  
"Ah, it was nothing. I was just really inspired by all the interesting ingredients and recipes." The cook poured more wine for Nami and Robin.  
"The escargot is great. What is it again?" Usopp wanted to know.  
"Snail," Robin replied casually.  
The former twitched, putting his fork down with a _clank_. "Maybe I didn't want to know that after all."

They partied on, talking, just like any other night. The others in the crew did notice how Zoro and Robin were being close, especially while being drunk. They also detected Sanji becoming irritated, trying to take Robin's attention for himself; which led to an odd brawl of name calling between the swordsman and the cook. These names included Marimo, darts-eyebrow, muscle head, ero(perv)-cook, cactus-head, and the list goes on.Later that night, everyone was knocked out cold, except Nami. She found the strength to pick herself up from the couch, smiling at Robin- who had fallen asleep on Zoro's shoulder. She was envious, wishing she had someone to lean on; emotionally, and physically. Scenes from earlier that day surfaced to her mind; and before she had second thoughts, she went to find her captain.He was leaning against the side of the ship, sleeping away peacefully- the trademark hat over his eyes. Smiling faintly, she down next to him as silently as she could. Warily, she took his hat off, examining it; counting all the worn spots that she remembered stitching together due to it ripping. She committed to memory that she was the only one he trusted with his precious hat, his treasure. Nami tucked an orange lock behind her ear, tilting down to observe his face. How peaceful it looked; she wished everything was easy for her as it seemed for him. But what did she know? She lifted a finger and lingered in midair for a second, unsure; then gently traced the scar under his eye. She didn't even know how he had gotten it. _I wonder what happened,_ she wondered. Her finger eventually wandered to his bangs, curling them in between her fingers.  
"Miss navigator?" Nami flinched, swerving to meet the curious eyes of the archeologist.  
"Robin; h-hi, I thought you were asleep…" Nami was glad it was dark, because her face burned like fire upon being discovered.  
"I was, but I couldn't let the crew see me the way I was, yes?" Robin smiled kindly. "You like the captain, don't you?" Came a blunt question.  
"No! Why would you…of course no- Don't you like that sleepy head?" Nami blurted, changing the subject.  
"I do." The raven haired woman sat down on the railing, looking up at the sparkling sky.  
Nami was surprised at how easily she confessed. "Zoro probably wouldn't admit that."  
Robin chuckled, "not very easily, it's just the way he is. I understand him well, though."  
"It seems you understand us all well, Robin." Nami mumbled.  
"Is that so? I'm just rather observant, I suppose. I've always needed to be since I was a child." Robin looked into the kitchen sorrowfully.  
"I'm sorry, Robin. Really…"  
"I'm fine, now. Thanks to you guys. And you two do fit nicely together, I believe." Robin changed the subject back, glancing down at the two. "And he seems to care for you."  
"I honestly believe he just loves meat," Nami tried to counter her statement, though she subconsciously loved to hear so.  
"I'm sure you don't really believe that," Robin saw right through her, she knew. "I better get off to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow."  
Nami heard footsteps walking away, growing faint. "Night…" Suddenly, a hand popped out from the side of the deck, lightly pushing her into Luffy before disappearing.   
_ROBIN!!!! _Nami yelped internally, clutching Luffy's hat against her chest and hastily glancing at owner. He stirred, but otherwise displayed no signs of waking. She breathed a sigh of relief, her heart slamming against her ribcage, threatening to bounce right out. After she calmed down (which took quite a while), Nami returned his hat and slowly allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. It felt so nice and comforting…even if he was unaware of it. She let the warmth of his body take over, causing her to fall into a deep slumber…

* * *

Nami, how careless of you. xD  
Let's see what happens... 

Looking forward to your reviews; every single one makes me smile.


	5. A Nagging Thought

Alastair - Thanks for the review! Sadly it seems you'll have to wait another chapter for the grand event, however. xD  
Nekochan - Haha, yeah. That'll have to change soon. -evil grin-  
nimak - I know! If only Oda took the time to draw more of those scenes. ;)  
wheathermangohanssj4 - Well, thanks for hangin' in there!

Again, thanks for the other reviews as well, you guys really keep me motivated!  
Alright! Another update. Sorry, the ball hasn't quite arrived yet! ;P

* * *

_**A Night to Remember**_  
Chapter 5: A nagging thought

* * *

Nami woke comfortably, trying to adjust her pillow; which wouldn't quite budge. _Wait, pillow?_ She rubbed her eyes, trying to clarify blurred lines. After being able to make out Luffy's feet, she alarmingly realized that she had been asleep in his lap. Had she fallen into it while she was dozing carelessly? Did he wake up? _Oh, god. Oh, god, _She panicked, but suddenly realized that she felt something warm and heavy on her side. Trying to crane her neck as little as possible, she saw that it was his hand- resting on her waist. She felt a mixture of joy and fear bubbling up from her chest. _Did he wake up after all? Or did he just do it in his sleep? _She oddly wanted to stay like this, but didn't want the others to see her. Oh, what they would say! She slowly attempted to rise, but his hand! It wasn't limp, and it was like she was trapped. What the hell was he dreaming about? She groaned, not knowing what to do.  
Before she had time to act, a certain "Marimo-head" came walking out of the kitchen. Nami was still in Luffy's lap, and Zoro stopped in his tracks. Their gaze met, both wide-eyed. "What the f-" He started, but one of Robin's magic hands clamped down on his mouth.  
She crept up behind him. "Shh…" She whispered in his ear, slowly letting go.  
Nami looked frantically at Robin, pointing at Luffy's hand, while mouthing "Help me!"  
Robin smiled and used her hands to pry away Luffy's possessive grip, for Nami to dart away before one could blink. Luffy's hand dropped to the floor with a _thud_, its owner still snoozing away; unaware. Zoro just stood there, mouth agape and eyes as large as saucers. He kept looking back from Robin, to Nami, to Luffy.  
After an uncomfortable silence, Nami sighed, "This is awkward."  
Robin took the moment to explain the situation to Zoro. That Nami knew about himself and Robin, what occurred last night, even down to her pushing Nami into the sleeping figure.  
"This is too weird," he finally decided, and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm going back to sleep."  
Robin just looked at Nami and shrugged, "He'll keep quiet, don't worry."  
Sanji then walked up the steps, being the only one who slept in the men's quarters. "Good morning Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! I'll be making French toast for breakfast; would you two like anything before that?"  
Nami shook her head; while Robin asked politely, "I'll have some coffee, thank you," before joining the others in the kitchen.  
The navigator inhaled the cool morning air, noticing a fog layered across the plain. The sun hadn't broken the surface yet and it was still considerably dark. She touched her waist, which had been warm only moments ago. It felt cooler than the rest of her body now that a certain hand was missing.

The table filled as the rest woke up to the sizzling smell of buttermilk French toast. While eating breakfast, the atmosphere- though Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and Franky knew not why- was uneasy. The table was unusually filled with not much talk, except for the occasional "Mmm, this is great." The clanking of the silverware seemed louder due to this.  
"So, did everyone sleep well last night?" Luffy asked, glancing at Nami.  
While everyone else muttered yes's and no's (with the exception of Zoro twitching his eye, staring at Luffy), she felt a shiver go up her spine. _Maybe he did know! _Looking down at her plate, she murmured a bleated yes. She glanced back up, perceiving the joyful expression on his face upon hearing her response. She had to repress a strange urge to jump up and squeeze him. Did that mean that he liked her? Or was he just seeing her as a friend, happy because he was comfortable enough to sleep on? Nami pondered if she would ever find out.

The uneasy atmosphere soon faded, and everyone was acting lively again. Usopp was trying out new gadgets, attempting to make new weapons. Chopper was using the new herbs to create medicine and worked on more rumble balls. Sanji was experimenting with more ingredients, probably envisioning the beautiful women at the ball; judging by the look on his face. Franky was fixing a couple parts on his body, while Robin and Zoro chatted some more on the couch- Zoro making various odd facial expressions while doing so. Nami wondered once more about what on earth they had to talk about; while sitting in a chair and absentmindedly tracing the different patterns on the table."I'm going out," Luffy suddenly declared.  
"Just remember, the ball is later tonight so be back by then," Sanji murmured.  
"Yeah," Luffy strolled out of the kitchen, hopping off the railing.  
"Hope he doesn't get in any trouble…" Chopper frowned, wiggling his blue nose.  
Nami looked after her captain, somewhat disappointed that he had not invited her. She was the only one with nothing to do; but an idea soon floated to her mind. "I'm going to go scout out the island, I'll probably want to map it later."  
"Be careful, Nami-swan!" Sanji bid her goodbye.  
Zoro eyed her, suspicious; she just rolled her eyes back at him.

----

Peering out of the telescope across the land, she was glad they hadn't encountered any marines…hopefully. For all she knew, a member- or even the whole group could be running away from a band of marines at that moment. She looked back down, jotting down a few lines. She sighed, noting that her version of the island was severely incomplete; not even a quarter done. Wasn't an "isle" supposed to be small? The sun was already heading down to sleep. She put her equipment back in her bag, and walked back. On her way, she saw Luffy heading back as well. "Luffy!" She jogged towards him.  
He appeared surprised, and immediately jammed his hands into his pocket. "Nami! What are you doing here?"  
Ignoring his suspicious act and brushing it off as probably meat he was hiding, she responded, "I was just out scouting the island to draw a map. What did you do all this time anyway? I thought you'd be back by now."  
"Just looking around. It's a neat town." He looked up at the darkening sky.  
"Mmhmm…did you have fun by yourself?" Nami looked at him, hoping he'd catch the drift.  
"What?" He looked at her, a questioning face. "I guess? Why?"  
"Just wondering," she feigned a grin at him, taking off. "Race you to the ship!"  
Laughing, he took off after her. Just as he was catching up, she stumbled on a loose piece of rock, feeling her feet drop from underneath her, falling, falling…  
…Into his arms. Not the hard, cold pavement, but his strong-  
"You okay, Nami?" Luffy was looking down at her, chuckling. She crashed back to reality.  
"Of course I'm okay," she snapped, embarrassed. He brought her back up and let her go, but her legs felt like Jello, and he ended up having to support her again.  
"What's wrong?" This time, he was staring at her, concerned.  
Her heart was hammering, and she wasn't sure if she could breathe. Not to mention a sickly feeling fluttered from her stomach. "Nothing," Retorting quickly before she scarcely sustained her own weight once more.  
"You sure you're okay?" They started walking again, pacing themselves.  
"I'm _fine_." He was being too persistent, but she smiled gratefully at him. It was only for a moment, but it felt so nice to be in his arms…_But it was Luffy! _That voice came back again.

* * *

Luffy, what've you got to hide, eh? ;)Alright, that's the end of the boring stuff; I needed to spend the day before the ball _somehow...  
_ In the next chapter, the beginning of the ball!

...But oh, this story is _far _from over.


	6. Advice

And finally, an introduction to the ball.

* * *

_**A Night to Remember**_  
Chapter 6: Advice

* * *

Nami was in the women's quarters, gazing at her dress. Robin had already gotten hers on, and frankly, looked gorgeous. Her dress, a long strapless, bore a slit rising from the bottom to mid-thigh. It was a deep azure, which brought out her eyes. On her wrist was a tiny, diamond bracelet Robin had stolen ages ago; so she claimed. Nami was unsure of her own appearance after seeing her roommate. After pinning her hair into a bun, she slipped into her own. She chose to accompany the dress with a pair of simple, silver earrings and black heels. Staring at herself in the mirror, she smiled; but it shortly faded away. If Bellemere could see her now…  
"Don't worry Nami, you look beautiful," a familiar voice echoed.  
Nami's eyes widened, blinking at the mirror, and turned around. No one but Robin.  
"Did you say something?" Nami asked her.  
"I'm afraid not?" She glanced at her, perplexed.  
"Bellemere-san…" She whispered, and then shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut until she could make out small spots. _You're imagining things…_

Sighing, she sat down on her ruffled, baby blue covers resting upon her bed. "Robin?" She always seemed to have something intelligent to say, something helpful."Hmm?" the archeologist replied, taking a seat down on her own bed; which was tidy in comparison to hers.  
"Have you ever imagined about your partner when you were younger?"  
"My partner?"  
Nami scratched her head, not being able to pluck out the right words from her brain. "I guess…Like your ideal one."  
"Can't say I have, too seriously. I was too busy concentrating on other things, and was never around anyone long enough to love them," she included before she was asked.  
Nami looked down at the floor for a minutes worth before coming up with more to say. "But let's say I'd set an image in my mind on how he would look and act; since I was younger. Like…the perfect person. Should I wait for him to come along?" Hearing those words coming out of her mouth made her feel...strange; not her self.  
Robin contemplated for a second, playing with her bracelet. "It's not my place to tell you whether you should wait or not," she answered after a while, resting her chin on her hand. "But consider this: We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person, perfectly."  
Nami raised an eyebrow, trying to take it in. _To see an imperfect person, perfectly…?  
_Robin smiled, rising from her spot and smoothing out the covers. "We better hurry along."  
Upon stepping out, they were greeted with Sanji almost immediately. "Ahhhh, Nami-swaaaan! Robin-chwaaan! I must be in heaven!!" He apparently chose to go with a beige tux, which accompanied his hair a little too well.  
"Pervert…" A stiff, but cleanly dressed Zoro muttered under his breath, but looked stunned at Robin himself. He was dressed in black upon first glance, but you could make out a bluish hue when you looked closer.  
_"_Eh, what was that, Marimo?" The cook glared daggers at him.  
"Nothing, _Mr. PRINCE," _Zoro mocked, who returned the glare with interest.  
"Aghh! That does it!!" Just Sanji and Zoro in another brawl…  
Nami wasn't paying attention to them however, as she was eager to see Luffy. She was assured to see him gazing at her, smiling radiantly. What was more remarkable was how he looked in a suit. He actually looked…_refined_. Charming, and for once not wearing his hat. His hair was still messy and ruffled, but she wouldn't want it any other way. There was something about it that didn't quite match his personality, though- much like seeing a wild dog in a fancy collar.  
"Looks different, doesn't he?" Usopp, dressed in a simple, black suit, asked Nami, scrunching his face. "It was a pain trying to get him to figure out how to put it on. Not to mention convincing him to leave the hat off. People would obviously look and say, 'It's the straw hat!' if he'd kept it on. Zoro wouldn't give up his swords, though. Hope no one notices," he groaned. "I've had enough running for a while..."  
Zoro walked up to Robin, whispering something. She quickly glanced at the captain, and passed a fleeting grin at Nami. She wasn't sure what this was all about, but wasn't concerned at the moment. She was going to make the most out of this night.

They made their way to the event, while Chopper and Franky waved them off.On their way there, Luffy walked beside Nami, complimenting her in his own way, "I told you it'd look good."  
Feeling a familiar flush creep on her face, she replied, "You, too. It's uh…different, seeing you in a suit."  
"I'm not sure how Sanji can wear this everyday. It's uncomfortable." Luffy fidgeted.  
Nami smirked, smoothing out her gown. "This dress isn't the easiest thing to walk in, either,"

The ball was held at a large, pale and considerably aged building. It looked fairly luxurious, with marble floors and gold coated pillars. The enormous room was lit dimly, and a large group of musicians played soft, well coordinated music. Guitars, followed by flutes and piano notes.  
"Whoa, this place is awesome," Usopp said to no one in particular.  
Nami had to catch her breath at the sight. "Beautiful."  
People were crowding in, gradually. Someone grabbed her arm unexpectedly, and led her outside to the deck.

(Meanwhile…)"Nami-swan, may I have this danc- eh?" Sanji looked around, his brows knotting. "Where did she…Robin-chwaaan, may I- AHHH!" He spotted Robin and Zoro together, sitting on a bench and chatting pleasantly. "Why…why!?"

Nami stood out on the deck, her figure silhouetted by the moonlight. "Luffy? What's up?"  
The captain, who led her outside, smiled at her sheepishly. "I have something I wanted to give you." He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a felt covered, blue box the size of her palm.  
Nami swallowed, leaning against the deck. "Oh?" She managed to squeak.  
"Here, I saw it at the store today and thought you might like it." He handed the box to her, beaming. Opening it, she let her mouth drop open slightly. On a delicate, gold chain hung a small, copper tangerine, with a metallic green leaf lining it; every detail was etched in carefully. She refrained from asking 'How much was this?' upon impulse- but instead, came the words…  
"Oh, my god. Luffy, I love you. I mean,** IT**. I love it." Nami smiled meekly at him. She did _not _just say that…  
Luffy blinked at her, looking slightly surprised for a passing moment. He stepped forward and took the box from her. Unhooking the necklace, he asked her to turn around.  
She nodded and did so, a little stunned. She still had a hard time believing this was the same Luffy from a couple of days ago. Who would've known? Maybe someone had…  
He fumbled with the clasp on necklace. After a while, he sounded defeated. "Nami."  
"Mmm?"  
"I can't hook this," he sighed, frustrated.  
Nami laughed; he wasn't the most charming in the world, but he was so adorable. "It's okay." She accepted the necklace and put it on herself. "Thank you," She whispered.  
"It suits you," Luffy looked at her, same old smile painted on his face. Maybe, just maybe- she had loved him all along. From the first time she saw that face, that smile- that could bring anyone's spirit up, even a scarred one like hers. She'd just never realized it.  
Yet, that question still nagged at the back of her mind. "_To see an imperfect person…perfectly?"_

* * *

I know, I know. No dancing yet. Unfortunately, that shall be for the next chapter. 

Along with that, we find out the secret behind Luffy's oh-so-gentlemanly actions, and more!


	7. Say what?

Just a personal thanks to some of my reviewers.

KageKarasu (Shadow crow)- Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter from the beginning! They cheer me up quite a bit.  
Lara, Boby09 and Dark-and-deadly- Same with you three; glad you guys have been keeping up with the story from the beginning or near beginning.  
beamz- Glad this went in your favorites- I'll try not to dissapoint!  
Takahane - Glad to hear you like it so much! I'm really happy to hear that. ;)  
Alastair - Haha, almost, but not quite.  
Animegal9215 - Haha, here you go. It's nothing too impressive, though!  
Urainium235 - Glad someone appreciates that, otherwise it'd be too out of char, ya know?

And now, to the chapter.

I'm estimating a good 5 chapters left, but I'm falling behind. Blegh, I need some motivation.

* * *

**A Night to Remember**  
Chapter 7: Say what?

* * *

"Come on," Nami gently took his hand and pulled him back into the room. "Dance?" "I don't think I could dance to save my life." Luffy laughed.  
_**"I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you…"**_ A singer stepped up, starting off with a new song.  
She knew very well that he didn't know how, but was determined anyway. "It's not hard. Look," She swallowed, telling herself she could do this. She'd battled crazy, high bounty women, gone against a CP9 member, and ran from bloodthirsty pirates; she should be capable of doing this small task. "All you have to do is…" She took hold of his hand and placed it on her hip. She took the other one and placed it on her shoulder, feeling his warm hand on her bare skin. Placing her hands accordingly, she continued, "All you have to do is just kinda…sway? To the music, I mean." She pondered, not knowing exactly how to describe it.  
_**"Forgetting what I'm lacking, completely incomplete…"**_  
"I think I get it," He grinned. "But are we supposed to be this far apart? Everyone else seems closer," he observed.  
_**"I'll take your invitation, you take all of me…"**_  
"Uh," she looked down at the foot of clumsy space in between. "You're right…" He tugged her closer, causing her to squeal ever so faintly. She inhaled deeply, calming herself down. _You're supposed to enjoy this, Nami. _She closed her eyes slightly, burying her head in his shoulder. His scent was not of something that could be described, but was oddly appealing. They danced to the soft music, but before long…  
"Ow," Nami complained.  
"Sorry." Luffy had stepped on her foot.  
"Ow."  
"Sorry," He repeated.  
"Ow!!" She winced, scuffing him on the head. "It's not going to work if I'm trying to turn right while you're trying to turn left, goof."  
"Oh, right!" He responded, as though this hadn't occurred to him.  
She only shook her head, repressing a giggle. If not charming, he could still make her laugh.  
The chorus came: _**"I'm falling even more in love with you; I'm standing here until you make me move- I'm hanging by a moment here with you…"**_  
"Luffy?" Nami decided to bring something up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry about last night."  
"Why?" Luffy shifted his weight, trying to avoid his partner's feet.  
"I fell asleep on your shoulder."  
"Why would I mind? I only moved you down because I thought you'd be uncomfortable otherwise."  
"What?" Nami raised her head to look at him. "I thought I fell while I was sleeping. That you woke up and moved your hand or something."  
Luffy laughed, "I'm not entirely sure why I did that."  
"Then I tried to get up and you wouldn't let me go."  
"Eh?" He tilted his head.  
"I wondered what you were dreaming about," Nami recalled.  
"Probably about you," Luffy replied, moving his hand to the small of her back, causing her to shiver. She lowered her head again, relaxing. Where did he learn stuff like this? Sanji? Or was it just instinct? He wasn't completely oblivious, Nami supposed.  
**"**_**I'm letting go of all I've held on to, I'm hanging by a moment here with you…"**_  
She wished she could stay in this moment forever.

(Meanwhile…?)

Usopp was drinking some liquor, watching Sanji flirt with women. He sorely wished Kaya was there to cure his boredom. "I was born…in sogeki island," The sharpshooter started humming, scanning the crowd. "100 shots, 100 hits, lulu, lala-luuuu…Lock on, to your hearBFFFT-" Usopp choked on his beverage, sputtering. He asked himself if he was hallucinating, because he thought he saw Nami and _Luffy _dancing. Yes, Luffy, who stuck chopsticks up his nose. What the _heck_? He saw Zoro and Robin stride out of crowd, arm in arm. _The world is coming to an end,_ Usopp concluded. Zoro followed his gaze at the odd pair slow dancing. "It's interesting, isn't it?"  
Usopp responded quickly, voice slightly cracking. "It's not interesting, it's bizarre,"  
"There might be more to the captain than you think." Robin inserted.  
Sanji sauntered up to them. "What're you guys talking about? It seems interesting."  
"Luffy and Nami are slow dancing," Zoro responded.  
"What?"  
"Luffy and Nami are slow dancing," Usopp responded this time.  
"No, seriously, what?" Sanji laughed, entertained.  
"Ugh, Luffy and Nami are slow dancing!"  
Sanji raised his eccentric eyebrow at Usopp. "I really don't think I'm hearing you right."  
"I'm afraid you are. It is so strange?" The archeologist questioned.  
"Well, the last time we checked, he was thumping up and down the halls, screaming 'PIRATES, PIRATES!' with Usopp and Chopper. He was kicking a leopard's ass, and stuffing his face with food. I think I'm hearing you telling me this same person whom I doubt has ever had a girlfriend is slow dancing with my Nami-swan."  
Zoro and Usopp stared at him with a dead expression, pointing at the pair. Sanji followed, and stared; jaw dropping slowly. He blinked. "Holy shit. You guys weren't kidding." He paused to take it in. "Nami-swaaaaan..! My angel, oh, I feel so…heartbroken…" Sanji fell to the floor on all fours, moaning.  
"Freaking idiot; do you have to make a big deal out of everything?" Zoro scoffed, crossing his arms.  
Robin stared after the two, recalling the earlier events of that day.

_Walking alongside the shops, she perceived a straw hat among the crowd. Zoro had gone off to look at some swords, and she was left with nothing to do. Walking closer, she saw him with hands pressed against a window, staring at something.  
"Mr. Captain?" She walked up to him.  
His attention turned to her. "Hi, Robin!"  
"What are you looking at?" She glanced into the window, which was slightly steamed up with his breath. A gallery of jewelry was showcased, but one stood out in the middle: a pendant shaped into a tangerine. She smiled knowingly.  
"Nami likes her tangerines. I thought it was funny seeing something like this."  
"Get it for her," She suggested.  
"Huh? Well I was gonna tell her about it so she could get it if she wanted."  
She chuckled. "Don't you like her?"  
"Nami? Of course! I like all my nakama." Luffy grinned at her.  
"Well," she formed her words with care. "Does she make you happy? In a way that makes you want to jump?"  
Luffy's smile faltered slightly, thinking. "Wha…?"  
"…Like how you feel when you arrive at a new island? Just a jolt of excitement, for example."  
"Yeah!" His toothy grin returned. "I feel like that when I see her. How did you know?"  
She shook her head lightly. He had many things to learn. Glancing around, she spotted a young couple embracing. __She started her lesson, __pointing to them. "See those two? They feel that way about each other. That jolt of excitement."  
He looked to them, scrunching his face. "They don't look excited."  
She laughed. "They show their happiness by doing that. Some people call it 'love'. Hugging, dancing, holding hands, caring for each other, with the words 'I love you.'"  
"Love, huh?" He blinked.  
"They get things for each other, as well." She added suggestively. "She would be happy if you gave her that pendant."  
He turned his gaze back to it, which was gleaming with the sunlight bouncing off of it. "So I should buy it and give it to her?"  
She smiled, nodding."I have a better idea. Why don't you buy it now, then don't show it to her until you get to the dance."  
"Why?" Her captain whined, not exactly understanding Robin's logic.  
"It's just more special that way. Trust me."  
"Well…you're smart, so…"  
"Then offer to do things for her. She doesn't have to do everything herself." Before he could speak out with another puzzled reply, she added, "Just simple things. Think about it; I know you can be intelligent when you feel like it." She walked away without another word.  
He stared after her, pondering over her advice._

_  
_  
After the song ended, Luffy simply smiled at her. Nami lifted her head, disappointed the moment was over. "By the way, the crew was staring at us; I don't think I want to go over there." Nami remarked, glancing back only to find Sanji and Usopp chatting fiercely. She guessed Robin and Zoro had gone off to dance again. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air, you coming?" she asked, hopeful.  
"Nah, I think I'm going to see what they're up to; I'll see you later." Luffy headed towards the crew.  
She looked after him, sighing, "Oh, well," before making her way out on the deck.  
_ I guess I can't expect too much from him. _Nami stared out at the moon, then over to the diamond veiled sky. But on the other hand, he's done so much for her already…  
Bringing her knees to her chest, she felt lonesome. She should've been used to it; she spent the majority of her life alone, after all. Straightening her back, she retained her independent self. It _was_ her strong will that brought her through the mess she was forced to call life. She arose securing that thought firmly in her mind. She turned- before someone grabbed the back of her neck, throwing her down.  
She yelped in agony, feeling one of her ankles crack sickeningly and her body smacking the floor. "Where do you think you're going?" Snickered the figure, exposing himself. A clown-like form appeared, sporting a large hat and a lengthy jacket. His round, cherry nose stood out the most; giving him a peculiar appearance.  
Nami gritted her teeth in pain, looking up. "Buggy!?"  
"Good, you remembered," he responded; before something hard knocked her out. Before she knew it, she faded into darkness…

Luffy was explaining the whole situation out to Sanji, whom was absolutely furious with jealousy; and Usopp, already used to the situation. In the middle of a sentence however, he felt a strange shock crawl down his spine. "Nami…" Luffy took off, leaving Sanji and Usopp bewildered. He shoved past people to get to the deck; where his navigator had vanished from.

* * *

Eh, not too happy with this chapter for some reason.

What did you guys think?


	8. Intimidation

Midori Blue - Unfortunately, the RoxZo for this story won't be referred to as much anymore, as it's mostly from Nami's point of view and this story focuses more on LuxNa. Although, I am working on a few stories that focus on RoZo for later. And I know, Luffy's being a little too mature, but this side of him is nice too, eh?  
Indigo Mermaid - Haha, well hopefully...

* * *

_**A Night to Remember **_  
Chapter 8: Intimidation

* * *

"Ow…" Nami was conscious again, only to be greeted with pain jotting from her foot, and a throbbing head. Her eyes adjusted from the darkness, making out her surroundings: A dim but large basement-like place, with a single torch lit from the wall. Her hands were bound behind her back, she sorely noticed. Last thing she remembered…"Buggy," she hissed between her teeth. A door burst open from the far corner, and in walked the culprit himself. "So happy to see you awake," he sneered. "What the hell are you doing here? And what are you doing to me?" Nami barked at him, feeling rage start to build.  
"Oh, remember the time when you stole all my body parts?" Buggy brought up immediately, reminiscing as he paced around the room. "I went through hell before I was back to normal. And that _straw hat boy," _The clown growled. "I followed you on this island, waiting for a perfect time to catch you, where no one else would notice."  
Nami glared at her captor, wanting answers. "What the hell for!?"  
"You're stupid, aren't you? I've watched you two, getting closer and closer…I kidnapped you so I could kill you and catch that stupid rubber boy off guard."  
"A brilliant plan, wouldn't you say?" A beautiful woman entered the room, charcoal hair cascading gracefully past her shoulders; she grasped a large, metal club.  
Buggy swerved to meet her dark eyes. "Alvida, didn't I tell you to go raid the ship with Cabaji and Mohji?" He turned his attention back to his victim. "Oh, yes. Currently two of my members and his lion are attacking your helpless ship at the moment."  
_Franky and Chopper are alright..._Nami firmly alleged.  
"Buggy, you know I wanted to see Luffy." Alvida flicked her hair, smiling seductively.  
"I still don't get why." Buggy grumbled.  
"He's my lover. Why not?" She smirked at Nami.  
Taken aback, she blinked at the attractive, conceited woman. _Lover? _She wondered. "What do you mean?"  
"Simple, he was mine before a whore like you came by." The woman replied tartly.  
Nami froze, feeling a hard lump in her throat; stomach sinking. She wasn't special after all.  
"He probably still loves me, too," The woman continued on. "I wonder how he'll react to seeing me? Maybe he won't care that you're dead."  
Nami's eyes stung, but she wasn't going allow the Alvida pleasure to see her reaction, as she well knew this wasn't true. Why should she believe her? Shaking her head slightly, she tried to think of a way out of her current situation.  
Buggy sighed, annoyance clearly leaking through. "That's enough. I don't have time to put up with you, and I'm ordering you to go raid the ship with the others."  
"But-"  
"NOW," Buggy commanded.  
"Fine, but I'll be back once you're dead," she directed tartly at Nami before strutting off.  
She just sat, as it dawned on her: she was helpless. Her clima tact was still on the ship, and attempting to free her hands had failed. She tried to think logically of a way to get out, but too many thoughts crowded her mind. Looking down at the ground, she decided to concentrate on her aching body instead. She didn't need to try very hard; as she suddenly felt a blow on her ribs. Another yelp escaped her mouth as she slammed against a wall, feeling her bones bend dangerously. _  
_"Hah, very pitiable- I expected more of a struggle. No one to save you, no one to care. Doubt they even noticed you were gone." Buggy taunted as he walked over and picked up a mace from the corner of the room.  
She started sobbing silently; triggered from both physical and emotional pain. She was foolishly letting his words affect her, but she didn't care anymore. Hanging her head, she stared at the blurred ground; watching the drops create patterns on the concrete floor. Buggy's chilling laugh reminded her of Arlong's: cruel and overpowering. Painful memories filled her head: Arlong's evil cackling echoing followed by the sound of a gunshot._ What a pathetic way to die._ She bitterly tightened her jaw. Fists clenched, she dug her nails into her palms, drawing blood.  
"Say goodbye, darling," Buggy mocked, raising the mace.  
_I hate this, _was her last thought as she squeezed her eyes, feeling numb.  
_**CRACK.**_

Was that her skull? _Well, that's morbid_, she thought. She felt no pain, so she must already be dead. She opened her eyes, but was still staring at the same ground- still moist from her tears."Huh…?" Looking up, her eyes filled once again.

There stood her captain, facing the wall with a fierce and raged look in his eyes; fists balled. Buggy was over to the left, smashed into a wall.  
"Luffy!" Nami cried.  
"What the _hell_ are you doing with my navigator?" Luffy growled at the collapsed figure.  
Of course…Why hadn't she realized it before? She bit her lip, which was quivering. Who had saved her from Arlong, when her world was plunging to the ground? Who rescued her from Enel in Skypea, when she thought everyone was dead? Who climbed a whole mountain, dodging monsters with her on his back; just because she was sick? She gently fingered the scar under her tattoo. She remembered that day…

_"Nami!" Luffy stood from the top of the Arlong Park building, bloody and worn. She had just looked back up at him, his hat perched on her head.  
"YOU'RE __**MY**__ NAKAMA!" He shouted down to her.  
Tears of gratitude had filled her eyes, and she nodded, smiling.  
_  
She sniffed, looking down at her necklace and let out a faint chuckle. Buggy slowly stood up from the remains of the crushed wall, fragments falling off as he rose. "What about my red nose!? Damn you, getting all cocky!!" He leered at his attacker. Nami stared at him, bemused at the miscommunication. However, she noticed that his right hand was missing.  
"Look out!" Nami wailed, but it was too late. Thanks to his devil fruit power, Buggy could detach parts of his body and control them. The clown's right had had snuck up behind his opponent, impaling him from the back.  
Luffy yelped, falling to the ground in pain; only to be stabbed repeatedly. Nami watched horrified as pained yells echoed in the room. He finally rolled over, dodging the dagger. Blood dripped from his coat as he rose. Before he could recover, Buggy's hand flew at his face, smashing him into the other end of that cold room.  
"I've gotten stronger, Straw hat," Buggy staggered over to him.  
Luffy roared, leaping out of the cloud of dust on top of Buggy, leashing out a series of furious attacks.  
"What's the matter, straw hat? Your bounty only for showcase!?" He spat while exchanging blows. They clashed violently, cracking the floors and wall. He had become speedy and stronger since the last time they encountered him.  
Her eyes tried to keep up before her captain was finally smashed into the ceiling, falling to the floor. Her jaw tightened in worry but she firmly set her faith on him.

It was only a matter of time before he arose, grinning wickedly as if he knew something his opponent didn't. "I didn't think I'd have to use this on _you_, but…" He crouched, one fist down on the floor and the other on his knee. "Gear: second!" he shouted as steam evaporated from his body.  
Nami watched- mouth gaping. What was he doing? She'd never seen him use this before.  
"I don't know what the hell you're doing but-" Buggy ridiculed, before he was interrupted with a speedy and furious punch. He was sent flying through the wall this time.  
_Whatever he did, it must've made him faster_, Nami deduced. Suddenly, she sensed something coming toward her. Glimpsing back, she saw that Buggy's hand had been sneaking up on her, up to no good.  
_ I know what! _A smile curled on her lips, determined. She propelled forward, sinking her teeth into his gloved hand as hard as her jaw allowed her. To her disgust, she heard a few bones crack under her teeth.  
A howl escaped Buggy from the other room. Puzzled, Luffy looked back to see Nami spitting his hand out of her mouth, and grinned. But soon the steam disappeared before he fell to a knee, panting heavily. "I hate how tired that makes me," Luffy muttered to himself as he clutched his chest, which was streaming with blood.  
Spluttering, Buggy staggered back into the room, looking rather overpowered. He looked up, sneering; apparently he had a secret of his own. Grabbing the torch form the wall, he spoke, "I already imagined that this would happen…little did you know, I splashed this place with gasoline."  
"Gasoline?" Luffy and Nami asked in unison at the unfamiliar word.  
"Hah, you guys are ignorant. This place will go up in flames. And I forgot to add… " He let out a snicker. "That blade was tipped with poison. It won't kill you, but it sure as hell will hurt. With that, I know you won't escape. Now die a flashy death!" He let the torch drop to the floor.

* * *

Evil Cliffie, I know. Thanks for all your reviews last chapter- really restored my motivation. 

And so, what will happen next? Expect an angsty chapter. -wink-

* * *


	9. Magic?

Ookay. First of all, if you don't like Corny, Mushy, Angsty stuff, **turn back now**! (I'm warning you!)  
Put on some mushy, romantic music while you're at it. ; )  
(Preferably Enrique's Hero?)

* * *

**_A Night to Remember_**  
Chapter 9: Magic?

* * *

The concrete illuminated with streaks of brilliant orange, heating everything up like an oven. 

"Shit!" Luffy exclaimed, as Nami gasped, starting to panic. In their moment of distraction, Buggy had disappeared as well. Nami tried to stand, but instead let out a cry of anguish; she had forgotten about her broken foot. Luffy warily observed this, sprinting to her. He ripped apart the binding rope, and picked her up in a flash. Bursting out of the room, Nami witnessed that the fire was running throughout the building. She heard Luffy curse, beginning to dash through it. It was disturbingly large, Nami observed, and it was hard to see from all the fire. The heat and smoke was making her lightheaded, and she gulped, wondering if they'd make it out in time.

He lost his footing, and they both crashed into a wall. "Luffy!?" Nami glanced up at him; he was weakly leaning against the wall while still clutching her in his arms. He coughed blood, choking violently on the smoke with a strained expression engulfing his face. She looked back at the trail his wound left behind. _He's been losing blood, too…_ It ached her to see him like this.  
"It'll be okay, Nami," he rasped, pulling himself back up. "I won't let anything else happen to you." She buried her face in his chest, nodding wordlessly as he took off once more.

They encountered numerous burns and scrapes, but at last made it out into the fresh, night air. Luffy staggered to a patch of grass a fair distance away from the building, and collapsed to the ground, chest heaving. Nami hastily crawled out from under him into the moist grass, trying not to inflict more damage than already done. The venom appeared to finally take effect as he shuddered, digging his fingernails into the dirt.

"Oh, you fool…" She sobbed, lifting his hand out of the earth-- his hand squeezed hers in agony. It hurt, but she knew he was in far more pain: stabbed, punched, exhausted, burned, and poisoned. She dragged him to her lap, flipping him over to face her. He twisted his face away, hair shading his eyes. "Luffy, look at me." Nami spoke softly, running her fingers through his raven hair.  
"I hate letting you see me like this," he gritted his teeth, head still turned away in shame. "And I let that bastard hurt you."  
She shook her head, chewing her lip. "Hurt _me_? Look at yourself!" He still shook in torture, breathing heavily. "I don't care…I'm sorry I couldn't-"  
"Shut up!" She shouted at him, cutting him off. How could he apologize to her? What did she ever do for him to make him do all this? Saving her all those times, enduring so much…  
"Stop…crying. That pin-wheel guy told me…"  
Nami looked at him, confused. What about Gen-san?  
"He said that if I ever wiped the smile off your face; he would hunt me down…"  
"Idiot," She smiled weakly. She took her hand and gently turned his head toward her. "I'm not crying, see?" She forced out.  
His tensed expression relaxed slightly at the sight of her smiling; but twisted before long, moaning as another wave of pain flared through his body.

She couldn't stand this. A distraction- he needed a distraction from his pain… Exhaling; she stroked his face, leaning down to close her eyes and force her lips onto his. She wasn't going to open her eyes to see his reaction; but she felt the death grip on her hand loosen a little. His body stopped shaking, un-tensing slightly. His breathing came steadier. It seemed like ages before she lifted her head back up, as time had seemed to stop for her. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be kissing out of all people- her captain, she'd be howling with laughter. But no, there was nothing comical about this at the moment. "Feel better?" She asked, unsure.  
Luffy, who was still lying there with his mouth slightly open, managed to make his mouth work again. "Y- yeah…"  
Did he even know what a kiss was?  
"How- how did you do that?"  
Of course not.

She smiled, suppressing a giggle. "Magic." And really, it was. Such a simple action, but it could express so many things; work miracles. He still stared at her, bringing a finger to his mouth in wonder. She glanced down, suddenly aware of the pool of blood that had gathered underneath him; discoloring the grass. That metallic scent brought her back to a dark past in her mind; one she tried to keep hidden. Before she started traveling with the Straw hats, she knew that strong smell usually brought death along with it.

Well, at least he had bled out all the toxin. "Come on." she carefully lifted his body in a sitting position. He winced, blood still trickling down his body. She gently took his drenched jacket and undershirt off. Examining his injuries, she felt his bare skin shiver against the night air.  
"What are you going to do?" Luffy questioned. "Stopping you from losing too much blood," she simply responded. He would die from hemorrhage if she didn't do something. Taking the bottom of her dress, she ripped it in to long shreds. She used the first half to dab the gashes as gently as she could, and used the second half as bandages. _So much for returning these clothes_, she thought. They were hardly recognizable as their former, new condition. With each wrap around his torso, she felt the steady rhythm of his chest rising up and down-- it comforted her in a way.  
"So how did you find me, anyway?" The thought suddenly floated to her mind, still swathing.  
"Well, I realized that something happened to you…it's hard to explain." Luffy scratched his head. "Obviously you weren't at the party anymore, so I ran to the boat as fast as I could- And I saw Franky and Chopper fighting two guys and a lion. I remembered them from a long time ago, and helped finish them off. I forced them to tell me where you were, so I ran here. But…" Luffy paused. "I got lost. So I went and grabbed the guy with weird hair and made him lead me there."  
That was Luffy, alright. Nami smiled, tying off the scarlet bandage. "All done," she hummed, leaning into his warm body and wrapping her hands around his stomach lightly. How was he so warm all the time? His skin never seemed cold, and it always radiated heat. Both of them gazed up at the stars, and Nami was reminded of a song Bellemere taught her and Nojiko as children. She never comprehended what it meant, but now, she understood. She sung softly, "_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Or would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight? Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight…"_  
"_I can be your hero,"_ Luffy continued the song, startling her. "I_ can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever; you can take my breath away."_ He turned around, grinning at her.  
"How did you…?" Nami stared.  
"Makino, A bartender I used to know; she used to sing that all the time."  
"So you do know what a kiss is."  
"I never figured that part out, actually."  
"Didn't you ask anyone?" She asked in disbelief.  
"I didn't care that much…" Luffy scratched the scar on his cheek.  
Nami pointed to her lips, winking. "Magic." She grinned to her amusement at what she was saying.  
He stared at her for a long moment—to long for comfort. Finally, "We should head back before we keep everyone worrying."  
She was taken aback; thinking he was going to say something else. _Oh, well._ "Wait," she suddenly realized. "How long did it take you to get here?" She looked at the unfamiliar vast plain that surrounded them.  
"Well…I ran while holding that guy so it took about an hour."  
Nami's jaw dropped gradually, loosening her hold. A possibility tugged at her mind. "Luffy…where is that guy? That lead you here?"  
"I don't know...I dropped him somewhere but he's probably gone by now. Why?" He was now puzzled by her questions.  
"Oh, god. You- you don't happen to know your way back, do you?" Nami asked weakly. The pieces of information were starting to form a horrifying picture.  
He blinked, sitting there blankly. "Uh…" He twisted his mouth.  
"Dammit…" She dropped her head in her hands. "Oh, what the hell are we going to do?"

Luffy inhaled, closing his eyes as if listening for something. "I hear the shore! We'll go around the island; it'll be like an adventure!"  
"Idiot!" She resisted the urge to smack him. "Don't say things like that with the condition you're in! Second of all, my ankle is broken-"  
"I'll carry you."  
"This island is giant! It'd take forever to circle it. It's impossib-"  
"I can do it," he interjected, confident.  
Nami sighed impatiently. "But-"  
"Believe in me." He looked at her dead in the eyes.  
It was the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes that hushed her otherwise. When he looked like that, she knew there was no stopping him. She'd seen it when they went to raid Enies Lobby, when he set off to hunt Arlong down.  
Faltering, she nodded feebly.  
Luffy smiled, managing to stand up and urging her to get on his back.  
She attempted to get on, but hesitation came back as images of him writhing in pain floated back to her mind. "It'll hurt," she informed, as if it weren't obvious. "You already lost too much blood…"  
"I'll be fine," he encouraged.  
That was Luffy. Always caring for another, regardless of what was happening to him. His monster strength and endurance always mystified her. Often, there was innocence written on his face; but there was much more to that. He understood sacrifice, death, and pain like others did not. He embraced his dreams no matter how impossible it seemed, and the trust placed on his nakama was futile to break. That was the boy she had placed her life on— her hero.  
She glanced back at the soaked overcoat and undershirt, picking it off the grass with the tip of her fingers, disgusted. They would need everything they could carry because there wasn't much they possessed at the moment. She crawled onto Luffy's back, cringing at the wincing coming from him. He grimaced with every step he took, but she knew attempts to stop him would be in vain.  
They headed off to the shore, the moonlight being their only source of light.

* * *

No, this is not the last chapter. Finally it was something a little longer than the other chapters.  
Ack, so how was this chapter? Too corny? Cliche? 

Bah, I live for that stuff.


	10. Memories and Contemplation

Ah, most of us students are happy the term is soon over.  
I'm glad I'm able to update this on a regular basis- all thanks to you guys though; motivation is the key. ;D

* * *

_**A Night to Remember**_  
Chapter 10: Memories and Contemplation

* * *

Nami knew not if 15 minutes passed before they reached the ocean, or an hour. The walk was excruciating for both her and Luffy. After they had gone through the empty clearing, they were more than happy to see the ocean shore.  
Luffy lowered her onto the sand, and then plopped down himself, spraying sand onto her legs. Normally it wouldn't hurt—but the billowing wind wasn't quite chilly enough to turn her skin numb, only enough to turn it sensitive.

They stared at the ocean for a while, sitting in companionable silence. The moon shined on as the water glided peacefully over the sand, retreating just as calmly. It was almost a deceptive illusion—for once you were in too far, violent waves replaced the calm ones, swallowing you into its fatal depths.  
Nami: the name meant 'waves' in Japanese. Why had Bellemere named her that? Maybe that's how she had imagined her to turn out: A gentle exterior, but fierce on the inside. In all truth, she had turned out quite the opposite; she was fierce and easily irritated when someone met her for the first time. But once they stilled that water- broke the waves, she was left vulnerable, gentle.  
...Just like Luffy had. She glanced over at him, who was gazing at the sea in a tranquil state. Studying his face, she was reminded on a thought. "Luffy."  
"Hmm." He replied, abnormally nonchalant.  
"How did you get that scar?"  
"I don't know. I only have about a million."  
"That one." She pointed to the faint line under his left eye.  
He laughed, reminded of a distant memory. "I stabbed myself when I was a kid."  
_Huh? _"What for!?"  
"I wanted to prove to Shanks that I was brave enough. I wanted to take him along with me on his ship."  
The name rang a bell. "Isn't he the one who gave you his hat?"  
"Lent," he corrected, still grinning at the sea while he rubbed sand in between his damp fingers. "The one and only."  
"Oh…" She knew he was one of the few people he looked up to; what was he like  
"He saved my life," he continued unexpectedly. "He lost his left arm for me."  
This instantly connected to the memory of her own role model. "My mother lost her life for me and Nojiko." She said quietly. "Arlong shot her right in front of us. I still remember her last words…" That flashback played in her mind like an old movie.

_"Bellemere-saaaaaan!" Nojiko and Nami flew into her arms, sobbing, after her fate had been decided.  
"Nami! Nojiko!" She looked up painfully as she brought her arms around the two- one of them already crushed by that horrid merman._ "_I wish I could've bought you all the books…all the clothes you could've even wanted…!! I'm sorry…I never could do all the things a real mother should…"  
"We don't care! We don't all of those, we want you! Don't die, stay with us forever!!" they wept.  
"Weren't you a marine, Bellemere-san!? You're strong- beat them up!" Nojiko blubbered.  
"You can't die yet, Bellemere-san!! You still need to see my world map!"  
"World map…that's right…" Bellemere closed her eyes. "Be sure to fulfill your dreams, alright?"  
"So these are your daughters," Arlong stepped up to them.  
"They are. You better not touch a hair on them." She leered.  
"Of course not—as long as you die."  
Turning to them, she smiled weakly— a tear rolling down her face. "Live on, eh?" Standing up, she dropped her trembling daughters.  
"You'll be my first example— die for your pathetic love." Arlong held a gun to her chest.  
Bellemere stood still, a brave expression placed firmly on her face. "Nojiko, Nami." She turned to them, grinning. "I love you."_  
_**BANG.**_  
_She fell back, sandals flying off her feet. It seemed like time had slowed down for Nami as she and Nojiko screamed, horrified. "BELLEMERE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"_

Nami swallowed, straining her face at the memory.  
"I'm sorry that happened." Luffy broke her thoughts, ridding herself of the echoing sounds that taunted her mind. Though he still faced the sea, nonchalant expression replacing his grin smile once more; there was a slight indication within his features that caused him to appear honestly so.  
"Yeah…" She glanced away, brushing back a few stray strands. "We better stop here for the night. I doubt you can go on much longer without resting anyway."  
Luffy frowned, as if thinking deeply. "Meat sounds really good right now."  
Of course- what else would he be thinking about? She glanced back, her features contrasting each other: eyes were narrowed in irritation while her mouth was curled into a smile.  
Luffy inched away, almost feigning fear. "W- why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Sleep, moron." Nami leaped on him playfully, sending him flying backwards with a yelp.  
"Owww…" He laughed anyway.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, fitting her chin in the crook of it. "I'm freezing— so you're going to be my heater for the night. Problem?"  
"Nope," he replied happily, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She finally felt safe, drifting off to his rhythmic breathing. Despite all its hardships, it would truly be a night to remember.

* * *

Do any of you have the problem where you're editing your chapter and whenever you backspace, an empty line disappears, causing it to merge with a previous sentence? Well, it's hard to explain, but it's a major pain.

Bah, anyway, sorry for **major** chapter shortness, I'll try my best to make them good.  
...I'm estimating about 2 chapters left. Hang in there!

ps. More cuteness next chapter. Lovely, eh?


	11. Dawning of the Truth

_the animaniac dude_ - The best, you say? Bah, you flatter me. You have no idea how much I smiled after reading that.  
_ Indigo Mermaid_ - I'm trying, I'm trying. I'll probably write a ZoRo fic later so you might wanna read that to make up for this. xD  
_ Alastair_ - Ah, very well. :D This chapter, at least. Fu fu...

Ah, I'm sorry for the disappointment of only having two- well, one more chapter after this.  
Sequel? Hmm... ;)

* * *

_**A Night to Remember**_  
Chapter 11: Dawning of the Truth

* * *

_Nami ran, trying to make her legs move faster; it was like she was trying to run in water...treading, more like.  
"Work, dammit!" she batted her legs fearfully. Hanging the bag of gold she had stolen over her back, she grasped out fruitlessly as if something could propel her forward.  
"Get back here, wench!" She could tell they were not far from her now. Sharp swords were held in large men's grasps.  
She was moving, but at a snails pace. She looked back- they were only an arms length away.  
Suddenly, she felt the ground drop underneath her. "Wha-?" She could only open and close her mouth like a fish, speechless as she realized she was falling off a cliff. The ocean was beneath her, speckled with sharp rocks. Running was in slow motion- but apparently falling wasn't._  
_**Splash**__-_

Nami woke with a start, panting as she struggled to catch her breath with great huffs. Heavy droplets of rain bounced off her skin and joined their friends in the soggy sand. Sitting up, she shook her sodden hair and rubbed the water off her face. She noticed missing warmth as her breath appeared in white puffs.  
"Luffy?"  
Where had he gone to?

_"_Luffy?" She called again, raising her voice. She craned her stiff neck, looking around. Her eyes widened slowly as they lingered on the sea. _Oh, my god. _She then realized with a jolt. What if the tide had come in? They were sleeping considerably close to the shore; maybe Luffy had separated from her and got swallowed by the waves! He was a hammer, so he couldn't do anything. This possibility grew in her mind as her pulse started to race. "L- Luffy!" She called out shakily. Cursing her ankle, she started crawling to the shore. The waves beckoned her in as the water rippled, licking the sand. _Come in, come in…  
_"Luffy!!" She ignored the rain that was falling into her eyes, blurring her vision. The water was freezing; it wansn't long before numbness took over. Why hadn't she woken up earlier? She imagined him drowning, calling out for help. "Luff-!" She choked as salty water filled her lungs. Rocks scratched deeply into her legs as she screamed at the sea, continuing in vain. "_LUFFIEEEE!!!" _A wave toppled over of her. Before long, she popped her head up, coughing. Her eyes stung. "L- Luf-" Before she knew it, she was being yanked back onto the sand with a crash.  
She opened her eyes shortly, as a figure hazed into sight. "Nami! Are you okay?"  
"Lu-?" She was almost sick of the damned name. "Where were-? I thought-"  
"I saw you drowning, so I stretched my arm and pulled you back over here."  
She sat up, still weak. "Where were you?"  
He grinned. "I woke up and you were still sleeping. I was bored, so I went to search for meat. Then-" He held out his hand, filled with various shells. "I found cool shells so I went looking for more." He fingered through them, examining. "I thought maybe you'd want-"  
_**Smack.**_  
Shells scattered as Luffy staggered back, puzzled. Nami bit her lip, fuming. "Na-?" He brought his hand up to his head, where he had been struck by a livid hand. His smile faltered, as if her hand alone was an eraser that had rubbed it off.  
"Stupid, _stupid!" _She banged her fists into the sand, spraying bits of sand and water. "_Do you know why I was out there!?_" She screeched.  
He just looked at her, mouth showing no hint of spilling words.  
"I was worried about you! Being as dim as you are I thought you _drowned!!" _Tears spilled down her face, mixing in with the sea water and rain. "Ever since I was little," lowering her voice, she stared at the earth. "Everyone always left me…Bellemere…people in my town- banishing me because they thought I betrayed them…I was alone." Nami dug her fingers into the ground. "You saved me from that…!! You were the only person who believed in me; you didn't care if I betrayed you." She shot her head up to look him in the eye. "Then!! I thought just now—that, _that _only person had left me." _I sound pathetic_, Nami thought to herself; spilling more words that seemed to come from nowhere. "And you were out _collecting shells_!?" What was wrong with her right now? She hadn't cried so much since Arlong Park. She pushed her hair back, which was matted to her forehead.

Luffy was still silent. He looked over at her scratched up legs, over to her now swollen ankle. Then back to her._  
_Why was she saying this, anyway? She exhaled, watching her breath turn white before evaporating. He was Luffy. She shouldn't expect him to comfort her, to scoop her up in his arms and tell her everything was okay. Not in a million years-  
Something warm pressed against her lips. _What?  
_It gone as quickly as she felt it. "Feel better?"  
It was now her turn to be speechless. "I-" She opened her mouth, but thought better of it.  
"You did that to me when I was hurt." Her captain cocked his head, his hair dripping like a faucet. "It makes you feel better, right? I wanted to do magic, too. Did I do it right?"  
Nami closed her eyes, biting her lip to suppress the joy bubbling up from her chest— but it proved useless as choked laughter escaped from her mouth. Oh, her captain was so stupid; but adorably sweet.  
"No," Nami shook her head; a wide smile had spread across her face to the point of making it ache. "You didn't do it right, Luffy."  
He stared back at her, bewildered. "I didn't? But you look happy-" Nami prevented any more words from fleeing out of his mouth by pushing her lips against his once more. Wrapping her arms around his damp neck, she kissed him fervently.  
Of course, the other sat stiffly for a moment, but it was only a matter of time before she felt warm arms wrapping around her own waist as he kissed her back, mouth opening slightly. If his brain didn't understand it, his instinct would.  
And so, navigator and captain bonded, unaware of the rest of the world as the rain pattered on and the shore splashed against the sand.

…Their crew was likewise unaware of what the two were doing.  
A fist slammed down on the table of the dining room in the Thousand Sunny, making a few dishes clatter. "It's already been 30 hours since they disappeared! What the hell happened to them!?"  
"Jesus— calm down, Usopp." The swordsman yawned, rudely awakened from his nap.  
"What if…what if they were captured!?" Chopper widened his eyes in fear, scurrying around the kitchen. "AHHHHHH!"  
A spatula smashed into the reindeer's hat, making him fall flat on his face. "Looks like someone else needs to calm down," Sanji muttered; but his expression changed dramatically into one of misery. "Oh, my Nami swan! I bet she's calling for my help right now!"  
Franky shook his head. "Come on guys- have a little faith in them. I bet they're just SUPERRR…lost."  
"Why would our _navigator _get lost!?" Usopp continued in his panicked state. "For all we know, that clown guy you told us about—"  
"Buggy," Zoro interrupted.  
"— could be torturing them right now!" The sharpshooter clamped his hands onto the sides of his head in panic as he said this.  
"This is our captain we're talking about, aren't we?" Robin decided to chip in, looking up from her book. "They're probably fine." She continued to read after leaning casually on Zoro— making him squirm.  
"Well yeah," faltered Usopp. "But still…"  
"Look," The cook sighed, fixing his well kept hair. "If they don't come back by this evening, we'll go out on a search— I'm sure they're somewhere on this damned island."  
This was agreeable.

The sun was now shining brilliantly and the clouds disappeared as if the rainstorm moments earlier had been a lie. The wind never ceased to give up, nonetheless.  
"Ow. Ow. Owowowowww." Luffy complained, fidgeting.  
Nami had un-bandaged her makeshift gauze, and was now splashing and rubbing ocean water on her captain's blood-stained back. "Sit still! You're only making it worse." She commanded, but she couldn't keep a stern tone due to earlier events. That and she felt somewhat sick from scraping bits of sand and blood off his wounded torso as it washed away in the waves. "Alright, turn around." She shivered, feeling the waves lick at her knees as Luffy obediently did so.  
"Hey, Nami?" He asked, wincing soon after. "What else can you do with magic?" Then, in a slightly possessive tone, "Did you do that to other members in our crew, too? How come I've never seen that?"  
She twitched, stopping. "No, and because I HAVEN'T done that with other people. Listen, Luffy. Like I said before, it's called a kiss. Do you understand that much?"  
He nodded.  
"You do this sort of…magic, with, uh. Uhm…" Nami could feel her face getting hot, and started cleaning faster to ignore it. "With people you personally think are special."  
"Special?"  
"People…you love." The last part was barely audible. _Damn, this is embarrassing._  
Luffy's face lit up in understanding. "Robin said that!"  
"W- what?"  
He shook his head, now laughing with obvious glee and understanding. "Nothing, nothing. So that means you love me!"  
She did? Well, she had said it outright to him when he gave her that necklace, but that had been a slip-up…But possibly it had been a Freudian slip— how her subconscious really felt. She looked at her captain: a wiry, dark haired boy who was often strange and carefree— but rather naïve at times. Somehow, that's not how she saw him. His naïve-ness only made her laugh. His carefree personality only lifted her spirits up, and he not the least bit strange in her mind. He was perfect— Robin's voice interrupted her confused thoughts: _"Consider this: We come to __love__ not by finding a perfect __person__, but by learning to __see an __imperfect person, perfectly.__"  
Oh, my god_. The realization suddenly hit her and it was all coming together.  
"Luffy!!" Nami suddenly exclaimed, startling him. "I do! I love you!!" More than money, more than Bellemere's tangerines; more than her life. She was giddy, and she didn't care if she sounded strange as she leaped to him in a tight hug. Her unexpected outburst reminded her of her captain, to tell the truth.  
Luffy, who ignored the physical pain that the navigator was causing, replied enthusiastically with a splitting grin. "I love you, too!"

* * *

Man, corny to the extreme, eh? xD  
And yes, Nami was being quite OOC this chapter- but forgive her; she was having an emotional breakdown. (Are you sure that's not just an excuse, Fleur?) 

Ah, but yes. Last chapter. What a shame.  
I've been working on (though not finishing...) so many OP fics these days, so look forward to more!


	12. Tied Ends

Indigo Mermaid - Ah, sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, but to answer your question, no, _this_ is the last chapter. ;)

Alright, this last chapter isn't as long as I hoped it to be, but it draws a nice conclusion in my opinion. 

* * *

_**A Night to Remember **_  
Chapter 12: Tied Ends

* * *

It took until that evening, but the ship came into their sight.  
The sun cast a dazzling sparkle across the ocean, painting a beautiful sunset. "It's gorgeous...," Nami commented at the sight, pulling herself up as not to slip off her captain's back. "How are you holding up?"  
"Just...hungry. Want...meatttt…" Luffy whined.  
She smiled sympathetically, pecking his cheek. "Thanks for all your hard work."

"LUFFIIEEEEEEE!! NAMMIIEEEEEE!!" They heard the familiar voice of their doctor, and looked over at the ship. He was hopping up and down on the railing, bawling as tears damped his fur. Soon, the rest of the crew came flooding out of the ship.  
"NAMI-SWAANNN! I WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!"  
"Oi, oi, oi; what about our captain?" Franky scuffed Sanji.

"HEYYYYYYY!" Luffy waved back at them, but hurriedly placed his hand back, as his navigator was slipping off his back rapidly. He paced himself faster to the ship.

"Good god," Usopp commented after they reached the deck. "What the hell happened to you two?"  
In their crew's eyes, Luffy was shirtless, but wore false bandages that looked like the remains of the tuxedo; blood seeped through the middle. He was carrying Nami on his back, whose dressed was ripped and charred, and blood stains covered it.  
"And what happened to your ankle??" Chopper walked up to Nami as she was lowered onto a couch; Luffy plopping down next to her, exhausted. "From the way it's swollen, it looks like you broke it." He scratched his head. "You're slightly burned, too." Next, he took a quick glance at Luffy. "I don't even know what happened to you…looking pale from blood loss, have second degree burns, and you're severely wounded. Those bandages don't look sanitary, and I need to patch you up…"  
"AND I'm starving. Sanjiiiiii, cook me some meat. Now."  
"Alright," the cook agreed immediately, acknowledging his captain's state. "But I think you two need to explain to me what you've been through."

"The rest of us would like to know, as well." Usopp crossed his arms, jerking his head toward Robin, Zoro, Chopper, and Franky.

This was going to take a while…

-----------------

"So…let me get this straight." The cyborg looked down at the navigator, who was examining the two splinters that kept her ankle in place; kindly attached by Chopper after confirming it broken. "First, you were kidnapped, because this guy you encountered along time ago retained a grudge. His crewmates attacked the ship, and when Luffy realized you were gone, ran back here. He forced the weirdoes to talk, and ran to where you were; which was in a secluded, large building.  
"Meanwhile, the clown freak was going to kill you, so he could catch our captain here off guard. But he arrived to save the day before doing so, and kicked his ass. But the pirate had a backup plan, and caught the whole place on fire, when Luffy grabbed you and ran out of there as fast as he could.  
"THEN, you patched him up as best as you could and were about to head back, but you two realized that Luffy here didn't know his may back. _So, _he carried you to the shore, spent the night there, changed and cleaned the bandages, and carried you all the way here via the shore?" Franky finished, trying to catch his breath from talking to much.  
Nami nodded in affirmation, while the others paid attention; choosing the appropriate times to gasp, cheer, and scoff; Chopper doing so while patching Luffy up properly.  
"See! I told you they'd be alrigh—" Usopp proudly started to say, but Zoro clobbered him on the head.  
"Don't lie."

"Oooh, Nami. What is that?" Chopper excitedly crawled into Nami's lap, getting a closer look at her necklace as he gawked at it, entranced. "Where did you get it?"  
Nami smiled, looking at her captain. "Luffy got it for me."  
She knew what their reaction would be: surprise—but she didn't care. Robin didn't, why should she? She kept this in mind as she scooted over and leaned her head on Luffy's shoulder.

"Ah," Franky laughed after an uncomfortable silence, breaking it. "How thoughtful."  
Sanji just stared out the window, flicking his cigarette in a disgruntled manner.

---------------------------

Getting past the first few days was the hardest part; sitting through awkward silences (That Luffy never seemed to notice), and making up for certain situations. For example, a few days before leaving Eternité isle, Usopp and Luffy were talking at the dining table.  
"Hey, Usopp," Luffy grinned slyly.  
"Eh?"  
"Guess what?"  
"Yeah, go on?" Ussop drummed the table with his fingers patiently.  
Luffy leaned in, lowering his voice. "Nami and I made _magic," _He beamed innocently.  
Usopp jumped back, taking the statement entirely the wrong way as his eyes widened. "GYAAAAAHHHHH!"  
"What?" Luffy asked, startled.  
"I'm trying to sleep here," Zoro complained, opening an eyelid.  
"N- N- NAMI!!" Usopp jerked a finger at her.  
Boy, it took a _long_ time to explain that one. Of course, Luffy still didn't know what he had said wrong.

As irritating as it got, she still loved her 'perfect' captain. When difficult obstacles came, she always knew she was protected and safe.  
"Anchor up, raise the sails!" the navigator commanded her crewmates as they prepared to leave the island. She was going to miss it; for if it weren't for that night, her whole life might've been different. They took off with a burst, the wind giving them a hand.  
Of course, it wasn't only navigator and captain that bonded, but also archeologist and swordsman. Never did the quiet couple show any serious public displays of affection, but when the two disappeared for long amounts of time, the rest of the crew could only guess.

Sanji was finally used to the fact that the only two women on board were taken, and continued flirting with them as if nothing happened. Luffy didn't care quite as much, but the quarrels between swordsman and cook increased considerably.  
As for Nami and Luffy, their relationship only grew stronger. Spending many a night awake and cuddling to sleep as they watched the sunrise, sharing many conversations about their past lives, and it was unavoidable that the ginger haired navigator had to teach the different aspects of a relationship to Luffy once in a while.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear;  
The first time in my life, and now it's so clear.  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere.  
I wouldn't change a thing about it;  
This is the best feeling.  
Your innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay;  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now…  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by…_

_It's the state of bliss I think I'm dreaming,  
It's the happiness inside that I'm feeling,  
It's so beautiful it makes me want to cry…_

Entwining her hand with Luffy's, Nami smiled out to the awaking sun. They would continue on to pursuing their dreams, side by side. Not to mention...If Luffy really did find One Piece and it contained a mountain of gold…well, she would be one happy pirate queen.  
And so, she drifted off to sleep on top of her captain, tangerine pendant glowing brilliantly, basking in the early sunlight.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Well, I hope I satisfied as most of you as I could.  
If you have any critiques, flames, comments, or adoring comments on this chapter and the story overall, now would be the time to do it. ;D

A final and strong 'thank you' for all, and I mean ALL of my reviewers-- you have no idea how much my face cracked (Figuratively, of course.) from smiling so much after every single review.

If any of you are interested in more stories written by me, I'm working on about 4 OP fics right now so you can look forward to that. ;)  
A list and brief description for any who are interested.

**Dangerous Deals**  
Possible sequal for this story (A Night to Remember) relationship-wise : What happens when the crew end up in an underground island? When Luffy sells his soul for Nami's safety? Refrences to greek mythologic characters. LuNa / LuffyxNami with slight ZoRo / ZoroxRobin.

**Welcome to Reality, Enjoy your stay.**  
Okay, not the most original idea, but I had to try this in my own light. The crew gets sucked into to our world through a mysterious object and are separated into groups. They go through troubles as they try to find each other to return to the One Piece world and observe what our earth is like through their own eyes. Angsty, slightly dark, and realistic. Casual refrences to LuNa and ZoRo.

**The Tragedy of Zoro and Robin**  
An alteration of Shakespeare's classic: Romeo and Juliet. Don't worry, the story is still original in its own way and follows only loosely the plot of the Original. Just wanted to write something angsty, tragic and romantic. Strong ZoRo pairing.

**Yet to be titled.  
**Probably my most developed so far. Nami and Robin are separately going through troubled lives in Japan. Where do they find comfort?  
Somewhat dark and very realistic, each chapter alternates between Robin's and Nami's lives.  
LuNa / LuffyxNami and ZoRo / Robin Zoro.

If you want one to be finished before the other, you might want to suggest so.

Once again, thank you and adieu!  
**-_Fleur_  
**


End file.
